The 51st Hunger Games
by hungergamesfreaklover
Summary: This is my first S.Y.O.T. I'm not good at summaries yet so I'll say this. It is the 51st hunger Games after the Quarter Quell and the president wants these games to be even better than last years. the arena is full of tricks and surprises. Will your tribute survive? Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Hi guys! I finally decided to do a Hunger Games fanfic and it is a S.Y.O.T. Please PM me your tribute so I can start writing. Thanks! :D**

**So I was really excited to start writing but I hardly have any tributes. I decided to do something from a game makers point of view. So I hope you like it and please review and please, please, please also continue to submit your tributes. Thanks!~**

**Okay so I had to merge my two chapters together but it's still the same so please review and submit tributes. Also only PM tributes will be picked. Sorry=( I don't want to break rules on my first fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Hunger Games or even the ideas. All rights go to Suzanne Collins. I will only make a few things. Everything else belongs to credited authors.**

**Name:**

**Nicknames(optional):**

**District:**

**Appearance:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Reaped or volunteered ( if volunteer-why?):**

**Token:**

**Strategy(optional):**

**Bloodbath tribute?:**

**Family/Friends:**

**Strengths(optional):**

**Weakness(optional):**

**Personality:**

**Career?(optional):**

**Preferred death(optional):**

**Reaping outfit (optional):**

**Anything else I forgot?**

* * *

Katrina Wells - Head Gamemaker

This year the president asked for a specific arena.I thought to myself recalling the details I was given. The president had also requested for the games to be even better than last year and if they weren't, well, I was dead. I had done an exceptional job on the arena last year, what with the poisons and all, but now I just needed a way to top it. President Snow had requested an arena to intimidate the districts. I suddenly had an idea. I started furiously typing in plans to the computer. I called in to other gamemakers to explain my plan. I ordered them to start designing the arena as I worked on making mutts. I ran a hand through my reddish-auburn hair and inhaled then exhaled; trying to calm myself from my excitement over the arena. This is going to be the best arena ever. The tributes won't have a chance. I logged into an online database and furiously started copying image files of district citizens. I sighed and relaxed back into my black leather swivel chair. I was safe for another year.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? I know it's not that great but this is my first ever fanfic. Pleas review and tell me what I can improve on. Thanks You:) Also I know this is a weird chapter but someone complained so I had to merge chapters one and two but still keep reading and thank you all for bearing with me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First I would like to say thank you to all of the people who submitted. I would really like to get started on the reapings but I don't have any tributes from District. Because of that I'm going to do another chapter with Ms. Katrina Wells. The tribute list so far is posted in the reviews. ( I did do some tributes but don't worry, they will not go very far)**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**_

* * *

_Katrina Wells - Head Gamemaker_

I set down the dusty yellowed book titled "_How To Kill a Vampire_" and I sighed. "Why does everything that gives me inspiration for arenas have to be so old!" I said out loud to myself. I got up of the red velvet couch and smoothed some wrinkles off of my white polyester lab coat. I cleared my throat and straightened my hair._ Time to please the citizens of the Capitol._ I walked out out of the reading room and into a gray corridor. I continued walking straight until I got to the gamemaker room and then I flung open the door. "Let's get to work people!" I shouted. I walked over over to the arena map and started placing trees in the seventh sector of the arena and i threw in some hidden weapons. I then scrolled over to the cornucopia and started adding basic things that were used in every games, I would have to wait to see the tributes in training before adding things specifically for each tribute to draw them into the bloodbath. I snapped my fingers and yelled "water!" An avox came over with a silver tray, a glass of water and a white satin handkerchief. I took a sip then dismissed her. Time to continue working...

* * *

**A/N:So did you like? Please review! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I have two district one tributes now so I can now start on the volunteerings ( yes, I did that on purpose). Also I still need a boy tribute from districts 2 that is a VOLUNTEER! I do not accept tributes from career districts that don't volunteer( I only let one in.) Also I do want to thank everyone who submitted and I'm sorry if your tribute wasn't picked. And another announcement: Any spots from outer-lying districts are taken by me because they will be used for bloodbath tributes. So please enjoy the reapings and submit tributes that i need which are listed above. Thanks! Also sorry i didn't post for so long, I just have school and everything but I'll try to post at least once a week.**

**Disclaimer: I don't the Hunger Games**

* * *

_Silver Deven District One_

I woke up extra early this morning to get some training in before the reapings started. Today I was going to volunteer. I still have two more years of reapings, I'm only sixteen, but I can't wait to get into the games. Since I'm closer to the stage, I might be able to beat some of the older kids there.

I slashed a dummy with a knife then I hurled it across the room knocking another dummy over. I spun around and as fast as lightning, my knife was lodged in the eye of a third dummy.

"Impressive," said a sarcastic voice from the background. I looked around the room frantically to see who it was. A smaller girl stepped out of the shadows tossing her silky brown hair. Amber. Amber Mashito was my sworn enemy. We always fought over who would win the games.

"Are you volunteering?" I asked. I was hunched over panting. Probably not the best way to intimidate someone. I quick stood up and puffed out chest. Amber chortled and rolled her eyes. I asked her again "ARE you VOl- UN-TEER-ING?"

"No, I'm going to wait three years until I'm eighteen," she replied back.

"Wuss," I retorted. She rolled eyes yet another time and she started walking away swaying her hips like she was some supermodel.

"Whatever," she hollered back as she left the training center through the garden exit. I stood panting for a little while longer than I took a drink of water and headed home to get ready to volunteer.

_Polyester "Polly" Birch District One_

"Polly, I'm back from my spa appointment!" Screeched my mother from the downstairs kitchen. I bolted upright in my plush velvet and silk bed and whipped my head towards my clock. Twelve-thirty! The reapings were in just half an hour! I must have fallen back asleep after my mother left! I hoped out of bed and ran to my gigantic walk-in closet. I speedily picked out strapless cream and then I rushed over to my makeup table and I dabbed on some blush and mascara. I grabbed a pair of flats and a pendant and flew downstairs. "There you are!" My mother exclaimed as I was brushing my platinum blond locks. " I made you a bagel with orange margarine."

"Thanks mom!" I said through a mouthful of food.

"You're welcome. I'll be upstairs and I'll see you at the reapings ." I ran out of my mansion in the richest part of the district and met up with my best friend Maple, who I had known since we were four.

"Hi Maple," I whispered as I squeezed through the other seventeen-year-old girls.

"Shhh. They're starting." she whispered back. I looked up at the stage and the justice building and out came our bubbly escort, Priscilla Everlight. She was wearing a tall, curly green wig with colorful birds in it that made her head look like the top of a tree.

"Welcome tributes of District One to the 51st annual Hunger Games!" She screeched in her obnoxious capitol accent. Then the mayor came up and started blabbing about stuff nobody cares about. I just kept playing with my hair until the escort came back on and said it was time for the reapings. "Lets be unconventional and start with the boys this year. Shall we?"

" I volunteer!" shouted a big muscular guy from the sixteens boy section. I have to admit, he was pretty hot.

"Oh, goody! I didn't even have to walk over to the reaping ball!" Priscilla cheered. "What's your name sir?"

"Silver Deven, and I'm going to do better than our weak careers last year!" Said the boy with a big cocky, arrogant smile plastered across his face.

"Okay, now for the ladies!" Priscilla squeaked. "Amber Mashito!" She called out. A short Asian girl walked out from the fifteens section with her arms crossed , but you could tell she was scared. Silver's eyes lit up as Amber walked to the stage and a malicious grin spread across his face. "Do we have any volunteers?" Priscilla asked. My hand shot straight up in the air.

"ME! ME! ME! PICK ME! I VOLUNTEER AS FEMALE TRIBUTE OF DISTRICT ONE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Well someone's excited aren't they!" Announced Priscilla. I passed Amber walked to the stage and she whispered a grateful "thank you" in my ear. I just nodded my head and made an "mm-hmm" sound. "What's your name sweetie?" Priscilla asked me.

"Polyester Birch," I said into the microphone "But you can call me Polly," I quickly added.

Silver and the shook hands and we walked into the justice building. I was brought by peacekeepers into my private room. The room was covered with baby blue, satin curtains and couches striped in gold and maroon. I sat down on one of the couches and my parents came in. They weren't crying, they were proud.

"I'm so proud of you," my father whispered in my ear.

"Don't worry daddy, I'll make it back," I said happy as can be.

"You left your pendant on the counter," said my mother handing me the silver necklace and blu pendant. "You should keep it as a token." I just smiled. My parents kissed me goodbye and left the room. Next came in Maple and she was sobbing a river of tears.

"Maple, If you don't stop crying I'm going to have to fight in an arena of your tears," I joked. Maple laughed through her tears.

"Just make it home, okay?" She said, wiping her tears away from her face. Maple is just paranoid that I will die like her sister did last year. I don't know why she is so paranoid though, her older brother, grandma, and cousin are all victors so I think there is a larger chance that I will win than lose. Maple then left the room and the Peacekeepers took me out to the train.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like? Please review. Also I changed my from earlier. If you want to make blood bath tributes then please do.**


End file.
